As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some situations, two or more IHSs may be operated by different users or team members participating in a “virtual collaboration session” or “virtual meeting.” Generally speaking, “virtual collaboration” is a manner of collaboration between users that is carried out via technology-mediated communication. Although virtual collaboration may follow similar processes as conventional collaboration, the parties involved in a virtual collaboration session communicate with each other, at least in part, through technological channels.
In the case of an IHS- or computer-mediated collaboration, a virtual collaboration session may include, for example, audio conferencing, video conferencing, a chat room, a discussion board, text messaging, instant messaging, shared database(s), whiteboarding, wikis, application specific groupware, or the like. For instance, “whiteboarding” is the placement of shared images, documents, or other files on a shared on-screen notebook or whiteboard. Videoconferencing and data conferencing functionality may let users annotate these shared documents, as if on a physical whiteboard. With such an application, several people may be able to work together remotely on the same materials during a virtual collaboration session.